The Consequences Of The Past
by HiMyNameIsAnna
Summary: When the news came, and Dom was sent to the Lompoc Prison, it broke the family. The united and supportive family that we once knew, no longer existed. Everything changed. What happens when Dom's back?
1. Chapter 1

After serving two long years in Lompoc, it was finally time for Dom, to go home, to go back to his family. Or at least, what remained of his family. The consequences of his imprisonment not only affected Dom, but his entire family. Things changed. The links between them were broken, all because of this. Dom's return will maybe rebuild this shattered family…

Today was the day, when Dom finally gets out of this hell. Vince, was leaning against his car, waiting for Dom for a half hour now. It was nearly 3:45 p.m. The eagerness was felt; Vince was looking to his watch all the time. He couldn't wait for the moment when he could finally see his best friend. Then, Vince got a big smile on his face, he couldn't stop laughing and smiling.

_._

"Wow, I can see that prison really changed you!" yelled Vince, seeing Dom out of the building.

"Prison changes a man!" replied Dom, trotting along towards him. Vince pressed him tightly against him.

"You don't know how it was, to waiting for this moment!" V said happily, rubbing Dom's head

.

Dom was finally back. All what he was thinking of, was his family, Mia, Vince, Leon, Jesse, Hector, and of course, his one and only love, Letty. He didn't stop thinking about her. For two years, he didn't stop thinking about how much he had hurt them, and he blamed himself for that.

The drive from the prison to the house seemed like an eternity for him. He wanted to ask Vince, how it was going on at home, but he thought, the best was to seeing by him. When the car finally pulled into the driveway, the fear was at its height. How everyone was going to react when they will see him? He took a deep breath, and looked at the house for two seconds. Nothing changed. He missed that. Vince slapped gently Dom's back, and motioned him to come inside. He nodded, and a smile appeared on his face. He was home.

.

"Mia! I found a lost puppy on the road, so I bring it back! "Vince shouted, entering the house.

"What '_lost puppy_' Vince? You were supposed to get-"Mia yelled. She was cut, when she saw her brother standing behind V. She was speechless, petrified. They stood there, looking at each other silently. She couldn't speak so he just hugged her, squeezing her hard.

"Oh my god Dom … I missed you so much …" Mia said tears in her eyes.

"I missed you too Mi." He replied before releasing her. He kissed her on her cheek and she kissed her back. He saw Leon, smiled, and hugged him tightly.

"What's up man? I can see that prison made you take 100 pound of muscles!" Leon said laughing, punching him in the arm

"Hahaha yeah … So, where are Letty and Jesse" yelled Dom taking a beer. He took a sip, putting his arm around Mia's shoulder.

"Yeah about that … A lot of things changed when you left" Mia said removing Dom's arm, facing him.

"What do you mean changed?" Dom replied frowning

"I mean, they don't live with us anymore…" explained Mia, sitting on the couch. Dom looked at them surprised

"Yeah, Jesse moved to East L.A." Added Leon sitting next to Mia

"And Letty?" Asked Dom raising his brows

"She … hum … moved to an apartment, near Lincoln Park…" Mia answered sighing, looking down.

.

Dom nodded, taking a sip, sitting next to Mia. He put his elbow on his knee and leaned over, looking at her. At this moment, he knew that a lot happened when he left. He was the reason why his family was broken apart, why his sister seemed tired of everything, and why the love of his life left. An awkward silence seized the living room, so Vince changed the subject of the conversation.

_._

"We're going out tonight, so take some rest, because you look like hell!" Vince said laughing, lightly tapping Dom's back.

.

Dom shook his head smiling, and Vince & Leon left to the basement, where Leon's bedroom was. Mia looked at Dom, and Dom looked at her shaking his head to say "What the hell happened here?". Mia understood, and she sighed, lying on the couch, putting her head on her brother's lap. They didn't say anything for a few minutes, until Dom broke the silence.

.

"So, are you gonna tell me what the fuck happened here?" He said quietly

"I think … Your leaving affected all of us." Mia replied calmly

"Yeah, I get it, but what the hell happened to make them leave?" He asked a bit upset. Mia sighed, taking a few seconds before replying.

"Jesse felt it was time for him to move. He said he felt compressed, in this tense atmosphere, then, he just moved with his girlfriend" explained Mia, shrugging.

"What is this fucking 'tense atmosphere'?"

"When you went to Lompoc, you left everything to us. The garage, the café, the house, everything. We didn't expect to have it all at once. So Letty and I tried to take over everything. Papers, budget, food, payments, and all that stuff. At first, it was doing well, but at some point, it all went wrong. We were never agree with each other, we argued all the time, we didn't talk for days, or even weeks…" Mia took a break looking at Dom.

"What happened between you two? You are best friends, and you are sisters!" asked Dom surprised. She shrugged again, and continued

"At one point, she started going out after the races, without us, without telling us you know. It didn't bother me at all, but then she started to date bad people. She came less and less working at the garage, and avoided us. And this is when she told us that she was moving, because she could no longer be with us." Mia finished, as she straightened up.

"Come on Mia, two fucking years and you couldn't have told me before I got out? Seriously?" Dom said a bit angry.

"How could I? You didn't even accept to see us at our visits! At a time, we just stopped to insist!" Mia yelled. He sighed, shaking his head.

"And you still see her?" He asked trying to stay calm

"Yeah … most of the time at the races, or sometimes at the garage, when she needs to fix some things on her car…" She replied quietly

"Okay, so I guess I will see her tonight, and have some explanations!" supposed Dom.

.

Mia nodded, and left to her bedroom, to get some rest. Dom was just lying on the couch, hands behind his head, thinking about Letty. How could she change at this point? Well, He was about to find out tonight …

* * *

What do you think of this fiction/story ?

I've got some great ideas for the next chapters!

Thank you if you read my fiction.


	2. Chapter 2

_Midnight, at the race…_

The race was about to start, and everyone was here. The team's arrival was noticed by everyone. As soon as Dom got out of his car, a silent seized the place. All eyes were fixed on him. Suddenly, the crowd rushed around him; the friends, the racers, the race chasers; everyone was around him. All we could read on Dom's face was how much he missed that, how happy he was. He greeted everyone, and was joined by Hector and his team. Hector was one of his closest friends in the race area. He has always been there, and will always be there, for Dom, and Dom knows it. They hugged each others, and leaned against Dom's car, talking about random things.

.

"So, how does it feel to be free again?" Asked Hector leaning besides Dom

"It's one of the best feeling ever!" Dom replied laughing.

"Have you seen Letty tonight?" He added, staring at the crowd

"Yeah, I saw her looking at cars earlier, she was with her doggies, as always" Hector answered, by doing a head movement.

"Doggies?" Dom asked raising his eyebrow

"Yeah, y'know, guys from her team"

.

Dom looked at the crowd, and the only thing he could see, was her. Letty. Whatever was going around him didn't matter, all he wanted at that moment, was to see her, to hold her in his arms, to feel her, to kiss her. From where he was, he could only admire her. She didn't change. Her long curly hair cascading down over her shoulders, made her even more beautiful. She was wearing, as usual, a white tank top with a black leather perfecto, and a pair of gray jeans, and her black boots. She seemed more mature, more "woman".

She was there, right in front of him, hanging around with her 3 doggies behind her. When Dom was about to go to see her, he stopped when he saw a guy, approaching Letty, and take her by the waist. He turned his head to Mia, but Mia lowered her head, as if she was guilty.

.

"I wanna race!" yelled Dom. Every face of the two teams turned to him.

"What?" grimaced Vince

"I want to race, now!" repeated Dom.

"Against who?" questioned Hector hesitant

"Him" said Dom, pointing at the guy with Letty.

"Will?" asked Hector

"Yeah why?"

"He took your place... He's like … The king of the streets!" replied Hector

"And you think I'm afraid of that?" yelled Dom.

"He has the chance, and I have the talent, we'll see who will win!"He added angrily

.

Dom seemed a bit angry at this moment. Maybe it was because he had seen Letty in someone else's arm? Who knows? Dom & Will's race will be the last of tonight's race, and after that, the party at the Toretto's. Dom couldn't stop thinking about Letty. He needed to see her, to feel her close to him. Letty was at her car, a 1971 Jensen Interceptor, and was leaning against it. She was looking at the crowd arms crossed. Dom decided to go and talk to her. He walked through the crowd, joined her, and leaned against her car beside her, arms crossed, just like her.

.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, keeping her eyes on the crowd

"Just get back from the prison. What are _you_ doing here?" Dom questioned back.

"You should be on the other side, with us, with your family" He added quickly. Letty smiled a bit, and raised an eyebrow.

"Don't tell me your shitty things about family. There's no family since a long time now." She said sighing, seeming exasperated.

"What the hell happened to you Letty?" He asked, looking at her. She laughed gently, smiling.

"What happened? Really Dom? What happened is that I found my real family! A family who is here for me when I need them and who loves me" Letty answered looking at Dom and then at Will.

"Who loves you? I love you more than anything! Mia, Vince, and the guys too! You think that 2 years without you was-" Letty cut off Dom before he could say anything else.

"Let me remind you what you said" She declared a bit angry

.

.

**_*Flashback* 2 years ago_**

_Dominic was_ _imprisoned for one week now. Letty had come alone that day, she needed to see him. Both found themselves around a table, they seemed embarrassed about the situation in which they were. They looked at each other and kissed without saying a word. Dom took Letty's hand._

_"So, one week and you're still alive?" She said smiling, laughing a bit._

_"Yeah, I guess I'm friend with the right people" Dom replied, looking at Letty's hand in his own. A few seconds of silence passed._

_"Hey, look at me" She said looking at him. He pulled his head up, and looked at her._

_"You know that ev-"Dom interrupted her._

_"Letty, stop"_

_"What?"She asked raising her eyebrows_

_"Stop pretending that everything's gonna be okay. I'm in jail Letty"_

_"Yeah I get that, but-"Dom cut her off_

_"Go home and never come back here Let. I don't want to see you again. I don't want any of you guys here" Dom said frowning. _

_._

_He seemed edgy, but sad at the same time. They looked at each other for a few seconds, before Letty speaks_

_._

_"Did you say the same thing to Mia and the guys yesterday?" Letty asked raising her eyebrows._

_"Nope, but-"She cut him off by removing her hands from Dom's hands._

_"So I guess that's just me…" She concluded. _

_._

_She looked at him, and the only thing he did, was to lower his head and then look back at her. She deduced that Dom's silence was a sign of approval. She stood up, but he held her hand. She took off her hand with a sharp blow and gave him one last look._

_._

_"Letty, I don't-"_

_"Goodbye Dom."_

_._

_._

**_-End of the Flashback-_**


End file.
